


Into the Dark

by JustJimin



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Negan (Walking Dead), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bottom Carl Grimes, Carl Grimes Has Panic Attacks, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Play, Omega Carl Grimes, Omega Verse, One-Eyed Carl Grimes, Oral Sex, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Sexual Assault, Sexual Tension, Top Negan (Walking Dead), Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJimin/pseuds/JustJimin
Summary: While Carl appears cold hearted and unemotional, it's hard to keep up a wall when you're hiding your true identity from everyone around you. Especially when in this world, there's no room for secrets.OrCarl is an Omega and the only ones who know are Rick and Michonne. They have to constantly scent mark him to block out his Omega scent. But when a dangerous Alpha named Negan catches wind of Carl’s enticing smell, will either be able to avoid the powerful pull that draws them together.





	1. The Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be added as the story progresses. If a chapter contains an archive warning, I will warn you at the beginning.

Carl grunted, his knees hitting the ground with a painful thump. Aaron was thrown down next to him, a gasp leaving his lips as he nervously looked around. The Beta glanced at Carl, fear evident in his eyes. They were all on the ground, kneeling like slaves. His father was a few people away and when they made eye contact, Rick nodded, a soundless reassurance that they would be okay. That they will get through this. However, Carl found no comfort in his father's silent promise. Looking around at the men cornering them like sheep, guns locked and loaded, he knew someone would die today.

Carl glanced at each of his friends, examining their faces. Michonne kneeled, the Alpha provoked, aware of the threat. Her entire body was tense, her face void of any emotions. Maggie looked drained, the Beta trembling as sweat mixed with tears ran down her pained face. _She shouldn't be here,_ Carl thought angrily. _Can't any of these fuckers see she's sick_. Next is his father, his eyes anxiously darting from one thing to another. Carl could see the panic on the Alpha's face, tormenting him. It annoyed Carl, seeing his father broken and scared in a situation where he needed to be strong. Next was Sasha. Similar to Michonne, rage covered her face. Her eyes narrowed to slits as she growled furiously.

Carl knew he should be terrified. He could feel the Omega inside of him nervously pacing, wanting to bow down and submit. But Carl would never let that happen. With only Rick and Michonne knowing what he actually was, Carl had always kept up a tough front to appear emotionless and cold. The entire group believed he was Beta because he regularly smelled like Rick and Michonne. The two constantly scent marked him so he smelled like anything but an Omega. If anyone found out, Carl would not only become weak in their eyes, but he would become a target to any unmated Alpha or Beta. An Omega’s natural scent could be addictive and it could cause an unmated Alpha or Beta to claim him without the ability to stop. It was like a drug. That's why Rick and Michonne were always so careful. Before the apocalypse, Carl took suppressants before school and as one of the many Omega’s that attended, he never had to be discreet or alert. But now, without access to the drug, Carl's last hope was scent marking and he hated how fragile it made him feel.

The biggest problem, however, was Carl’s heat. It occurred one to three times a month, always unexpected and unstoppable. The second Rick or Michonne smell Carl’s pheromones over their own scents, he was rushed out of Alexandria by his father, claiming they were going on a run that would last a few days. Everytime Carl had a heat, it got more and more painful than the last. Without an Alpha to satisfy his Omega’s intense urges, Carl instead lay in the middle of the woods, his father gone, watching for any walkers or curious Alphas. He would cry, scream even, as the agony of rejection crawled through his body. Once it was over, Carl would sob and puke, his father gently stroking his back, assuring that it was almost over.

There had been a few situations that were recklessly close, with Carl nearly exposing himself. Like when Daryl and Rick had gotten into that fight, both using their Alpha voices, something Omega’s were extremely susceptible to. Carl had dropped onto his knees and elbows, begging for them to stop, whispering apology after apology for angering the Alphas. Carl was so embarrassed after that, he couldn’t look Daryl in the eye for a week. Daryl probably even knew, but he never commented on any of Carl’s suspicious actions, something Carl was grateful for. Another time, Carl and Enid, a Beta, had been sitting on the couch reading comics. They were both laughing until Enid abruptly stopped, her nose turned towards the air.

“Do you smell that?” She had asked, her eyes narrowed in concentration as she took deep breaths. Carl instantly knew what was happening and hurriedly claimed, ‘he needed to go to the bathroom.’ Instead, he ran up to Rick’s room, grabbing the first shirt he saw, and rubbed it all over himself. When he went back down, Enid eyed him skeptically but said nothing.

Carl hated that he was born an Omega. It meant a life in constant alert, always watching his back, always aware. Yes, he'd gotten used to it over the years, but now it had become something that constantly mocked him. Reminding him of how frail and weak he truly was. How his freedom could be taken away in a second if he made the wrong move.

 

A sudden scream pulled Carl from his thoughts. Maggie was on the ground, her eyes squeezed together in pure agony as a deafening screech burst from her mouth. Her body was shaking vigorously as tears trickled down her cheeks, her hair matted down to her head. Carl watched as Glenn frantically tried to reach out to her, only to be pulled back by two men.

“NO!” He cried, “Let me help her, please!” He violently thrashed his limbs, desperately trying to reach his mate. Carl bitterly watched the scene unfurl, rage once again coursing through his veins. One of the men behind Maggie growled in annoyance, reaching for her arms, hauling her back onto her knees. Maggie groaned as she was hefted from the ground. “Don’t touch her!” Glenn wept, his body slowing from exhaustion. As the men let him go, he limply slumped to the ground. “Maggie,” he murmured, his voice hoarse.

The emotional scene is interrupted as one of the assholes steps forward.

“Let's meet the man,” he declared, and Carl could feel himself tense up. The man knocked on the RV door, pausing briefly between each clank. Carl looked at his father who visibly gulped, anxiously eyeing the door.

As the door of the RV peeled open, Carl felt a sudden pang in his chest. _What the hell was that,_ he questioned nervously, watching as a dark-haired man sauntered down the steps.

Negan, Carl remembered. How could he forget? This is the man who the people at the Hilltop talked about in unease. He’s the leader of the outpost they took out, stupidly believing it was the only one. He was wearing a leather jacket, gray jeans, and boots. Carl cautiously eyed the baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire held in the man's left hand.

“Pissing our pants yet?” Negan’s rough voice asked, a wild smirk spreading across his lips. It was easy to tell that the man was an Alpha. Him being the leader of whatever group he led made it obvious enough, but the calm, confident voice he used confirmed that thought. Negan scanned the group, his eyes lingering on each member. As he took a lazy step forward, Carl once again felt pain bloom throughout his chest and he winced. He avoided the urge to rub the dull ache, wanting to avoid any unnecessary attention. “Boy, do I feel like we’re getting close,” Negan continued, smiling. “Gonna be pee pee pants city here really soon,” he huskily laughed. He intently stared at each person before questioning, “Which one of you pricks is the leader?” The asshole who knocked on the door earlier spoke up, pointing at Rick.

“It's this one,” he claimed, amused, “he’s the guy.” Carl watched his father as he kept his gaze lowered, ignoring Negan as the man sighed, taking multiple steps in Rick’s direction.

“Hi. You’re Rick, right? I’m Negan,” he stated calmly, acting as if it was a normal introduction. “And I do not appreciate you killing my men.” Negan paused, and any trace of humor that once laced his voice has disappeared, replaced by a dangerous snarl. “Also, when I send my people to kill your people for killing my people, you killed more of my people.” Negan took a deep breath, once again studying the group of people laid out in front of him. “Not. Cool. Not cool. You have no idea how not cool that shit is. But, I think you're going to be up to speed shortly.” Carl watched as his father timidly looked up, his eyes meeting Negan's. His father appeared crushed. His regularly strong, demanding eyes looked cracked, revealing a vulnerable man beneath. Negan continued to berate his father, but Carl found himself more focused on the constant pain continuing to throb in his body. When a sudden blow to his stomach hits, Carl couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips. He immediately tried to muffle it with his hand, but Aaron shot a look in his direction, eyebrows raised.

“The fuck is wrong with you,” a man to his left hissed, and Carl hesitantly lifted his head to look up at him. The beta’s eyes were narrowed skeptically as he glanced Carl up and down. Carl bit back a snarky reply just as another wave of pain hit him, causing him to tremble slightly. When the familiar warmth began to spread throughout Carl's body, he instantly knew what was happening.

_Shit._

_Shitshitshitshitshit._

Why was this happening now? Carl hadn’t had his heat in weeks so no, It wasn’t too big a surprise but god, why couldn't he hold on one more day. One more fucking day.

Carl looked up, a pained expression covering his sweaty face. He gulped, knowing everyone's attention was now on him, including Negan's. Negan looked between Rick’s concerned expression and Carl, putting the pieces together.

“That's your kid,” Negan laughed, a low rumble. “Right?” Negan pointed his bat in Carl’s direction, striding towards him. Negan laughed again, “This is definitely your kid.” Rick suddenly yelled something but obviously regret it as Negan yelled back. And holy shit the Alpha in Negan’s voice sent Carl’s mind spiraling. He whimpered noisily, unable to hold it back. _The Apha is angry,_ Carl’s Omega repeated. Carl needed to please him. _Needed to_. Carl violently shook his head, trying to rid his Omega from inhabiting his mind. This was bad...Really fucking bad.

Negan stalked towards Carl, his predatory grin making it nearly impossible for Carl to suppress a shudder. Negan bent down, directly in front of him, studying his face. Carl could feel his heartbeat as it sped up dramatically, hoping Negan couldn't hear its frantic pounding. As a desperate attempt to hide what's really going on with his body, Carl gave Negan his best glare, hardening his face as much as possible.

“Shit, kid. Lighten up. At least cry a little,” Negan's intense stare bored into Carl before he grinned, standing back up. Carl breathed a sigh of relief. As Negan began to walk the other way, back towards Rick, Carl used the time to catch his breath. He took big, deep breathes through his nose before letting it out through his mouth. He could feel his heartbeat steadying, but it did nothing to stop the fire still spreading through his body.

“You alright Carl?” Aaron whispered worriedly. Carl looked up into Aaron’s frightened eyes before he quickly nods.

“What the fuck was that?” Negan growled, spinning away from Rick. “I thought we were taught in class not to have fucking side conversations.” Carl internally groaned. “Don’t make this easy on me, kid. Do not make me kill the little future serial killer.” Thankfully, Negan turned away from Carl, once again facing Rick. With the stages of Carl's heat still early, he really needed to find a way to keep the attention off him. “I gotta pick somebody. Everybody's at the table waiting for me to warn them.” Negan began to walk down the line, a taunting whistle leaving his lips. He passed Maggie, Abraham, and Michonne before he stopped, the tune hitting a sudden high note. “I simply cannot decide,” Negan says, before a new idea visibly popped into his mind. He began to chant the well known nursery rhyme, “eeny, meeny, miny, mo.” He passed each person, pointing his bat as he spoke a word. 

As Negan inched closer to him, Carl took deep breaths, soon realizing that that was a bad idea as suddenly something else grasped Carl’s attention. Negan's scent, filling his nostrils. Yes, the other Alphas and Betas around him smelled, but there was something about Negan's scent that was unique, differing him from the others. It was a husky, dizzying aroma and _fuck Carl think_. Someone was about to die and all he could think about is the delicious smell emitting from the monster in front of him. Carl managed to focus enough to watch as Negan passed him and continued on to Eugene. As he strode by, Carl breathed as little as possible, attempting to keep the man's addicting scent away from his nose. 

“You. Are. It. Anybody moves, anybody says anything, I cut the boys other eye out and feed it to his father.” Negan's voice was distant, far away. Carl tried to concentrate, but his vision became blurry as his arousal grew stronger. His heat was advancing, faster that usual. Most likely because he was near so many unmated Alphas and Betas, especially one like Negan.

Carl attempted to listen to what was going on around him. The sickening thump of Negan’s bat repeatedly bashing into someone's skull barely registered in his mind and he hoped it wasn't someone he cared about.

His body felt like it was melting. He knew he was hard, he just hoped no one else did. When the scent around Carl suddenly changed, he knew he was really fucked. Rick’s scent had completely vanished, leaving Carl's desperate desire filling the surrounding air. He could hear Negan's men shuffling behind him, taking tentative steps towards the tempting smell. Its when a strange warmth appeared in front of Carl that he looked up.

“Damn kid, this kinda thing get your juices flowing?” Negan leaned down, observing Carl. The baseball bat in the man's hand was covered in blood, but Carl could hardly bring himself to care. Having the mans eyes on his body made everything inside of Carl mushy and he wanted nothing more than to throw himself at the man before him. As Carl and his Omega battle for power over his consciousness, Carl tried to tell himself that that would be going against everything he’s ever stood for. There was no way he would ever allow himself to look like a horny, desperate Omega in front of all these people. Especially not after Negan just killed someone in his group. Carl should be angry. Hell, he should be furious. He didn't even know who died.

The man began to speak, but Carl didn't understand a single word, only the low rumble of the man's voice that made Carl tremble.

“Shit kid, you okay?”

Something suddenly shifted inside Carl and he could feel something wet beginning to ooze from his entrance. His body automatically preparing itself for mating like it did every time his heat neared its peak. That meant that...That...Carl's mind fluttered and he forgot what he was thinking about. Carl could feel his Omega taking control, and any logical ideas like, _don't do anything stupid,_ were gone. Carl's body moved against his will, pushing himself flat against the ground. He stuck his backside up, knowing his ass was completely _drenched,_ from the slick coating that now covered the back and insides of his thighs. Carl looked up at the Alpha before him, a thin line of drool slowly rolling down his chin. Carl closed his eye and moand, whimpering, _begging_ the Alpha to touch him. 

Its when Carl’s heard his father's pleading voice that he reopened his eye, only to meet Negan’s blood red ones, and fuck, he looked so _hungry_. The dark lust hidden behind his glowing red orbs made Carl cry out. The Alpha emitted a low, dangerous growl and in response, Carl shoved one of his hands down his pants, wrapping it around his dick. He stroked himself, drowning in the pleasure of the Alphas closeness.

It was when Carl felt the warmth of the Alpha leave that his closed eye burst open, a pleading howl leaving his lips. Negan was standing a few feet back, his eyes closed. Carl is surprised by the pained look that covered the man's face.

“Somebody get him in the car. He needs suppressants. Immediately. Anybody fucking touch him and I bash their fucking brains in.” Carl could hardly comprehend Negan's hastily spoken words. But he definitely could comprehend the rejection he felt when the Alpha turned his back, walking the other way. Carl is raised by two men who carried him to a gray truck, laying him down in the back seat. He struggled, crying out for the Alpha to come back, to touch him. A syringe is stuck into his arm and Carl sniveled at the sudden pain. However, whatever they gave him made his skin feel so much cooler, and his pounding headache is gone. The last thing he heard as his vision slowly turns black is Rick screaming his name.

___________________________________________________

 

Negan breathed out a shaky sigh, running a hand through his damp hair. He had never lost control like that before. What the hell happened? He had been around tons of unmated Omegas but they have never smelled that _good_. Negan could still remember the sweet fragrance, laced with heavy desire and he feels himself harden. That kid was something else entirely. 

As he looked around at his own men along with the group kneeling before him, still stunned and in awe, except for rick who continues to scream, he knew he just appeared weak as hell. He still had a point to get across to these people. 

“I need you to know me,” Negan paused. “so, back to it,” he says, before bringing Lucille down on the Asians head. He ignored the sickly woman's cries and resumed to beat the man's head, showing not only Rick, but his men who the boss was. “What, are you still there?” The man gurgles, blood running down his chin. “I just don't know. Seems like you're trying to speak, but you just took a hell of a hit,” Negan laughs. 

Once the mans former head was blended into the ground, Negan stopped, a sick smile crossing his lips. He walked away from the mess, returning to Rick. The leader is shaking, sweat running down his face. Negan knew he had crushed the man, but he couldn't help the urge to say one last thing. 

“Well Rick, looks like your baby boy ain't gonna be much of a baby after tonight.”


	2. A Way Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Negan deals with his feelings, Carl wakes up in an unfamiliar place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like how this chapter turned out, but I still wanted to put it up. Hopefully chapter 3 will make up for this one!! Thanks for reading and the kind comments :)

Negan wasn't being serious, for fucks sake. He had no intention of touching the Omega. Yes, the idea was tempting, but he was still just a kid. And Negan was definitely not a pedophile. But he had to admit, the boy's scent was incredible. The alluring fragrance nearly caused him to lose control, something that had never happened before. When he looked into the kid's eyes, the absolute desire mingled with lust was enough to cause the Alpha inside of him to want to push the Omega down and ravish him, and Negan was barely able to stop himself. It annoyed Negan, how the boy managed to wrap the Alpha around his finger with just his scent. 

Negan stared out the window, watching as trees and the occasional walker spun by. He tried to conceal his anger, but knew it wasn’t working as Dwight nervously fidgeted in the seat next to him. Even though he had just crushed two men's heads, the urge to destroy something strained his mind, his fingers itching to wrap around Lucille. He was a monster, yes, but he had to be. In this world, where your life was never guaranteed, cruelty was required in order to survive. 

Negan tried to distract himself from the avoidable desires, but found himself unable to as he suddenly commanded, “stop.” The car rolled to a halt, and Negan popped the door open, jumping out. Lucille was already wound tightly in his grasp, and he took a practice swing before nearing an oblivious walker. The creature begun to turn just as Negan slammed the bat down, a comforting squelch emitting from the contact. By that point, multiple walkers had fixated their attention on Negan, stumbling towards him with purpose. Negan growled lowly in his chest, his body tensing from the adrenaline. Without wasting another second, Negan swung Lucille, taking out one, two, three walkers before his bat came to a rest at his side. He wanted more. He needed more. But as he scanned the now empty road, He knew he wouldn't be getting the satisfaction that he truly wanted. Negan sighed, trying to ignore the stench of death, He turned, heading back in the direction of the car. The door was opened, exactly the way Negan had left it. It's when Dwight looked Negan up and down, his eyes wide, that Negan realized he was covered in blood. It was everywhere, his hands, clothes, face. But Negan didn't care. By this point, blood had practically become his second skin. Negan sat, not giving two shits about the car seats now stained with blood. The car started once again, and as Negan tried to keep his thoughts off his bloodlust, they drifted over to the Omega. 

Once the car rolled to a stop, Negan got out, eyeing the sanctuary.

“What should we do about the boy?” Arat asked, stepping up behind Negan. 

“Bring him to the doctor. I want him with nobody but the old man,” Negan replied. He didn't want to think about the kid. He didn't have the patience to over think whatever happened back with Rick’s group. To get his mind off the kid, Negan focused on tasks around the Sanctuary, starting with his wives. 

 

It was about four hours before Negan decided to go and check on the boy. He walked up the stairs to the higher floors where Dr. Carson worked. It was when he was outside the doctor's door that he began second guessing opening it. Negan sighed, knowing that learning the kids health would bring him closer to being returned to his father. The longer the kid stayed at the sanctuary, the longer his men would remember what had happened. 

Inside, the boy was asleep. Dr. Carson had his back turned, hunched over his desk. When the doctor heard Negan step inside, he instantly stood, his head slightly bowed. 

“His condition?” Negan asked, eyeing the boys motionless body. His face was unnaturally pale, something Negan assumed was the side effects of the suppressants. When the nervous man didn’t respond, Negan could feel himself growing angry. “Speak when you're spoken to!” He demanded, annoyed. 

The old man began to quiver before murmuring, “yes, of course sir.” His eyes remain on the floor as he continues, “it’s j-just, h-h-”

“The fuck is wrong with you,” Negan growled angrily, “fucking speak.”

The mans nodded vigorously, “I’m sorry, sir. He’s very sick. The dosage of suppressants injected to keep his heat away is extremely dangerous, possibly destructive to his immune system,” the man whispered, shaking. It took Negan a minute to register the doctor's words, and he quickly masked the confusion and concern that he felt. 

“Bring him to a heat room. One of the rooms farthest down the hall,” Negan decided before turning, leaving the doctor.

Because of Omega’s regular heats, Negan had dedicated an entire hallway to rooms where any Omega could safely wait it out, away from any Beta's or Alpha’s. After multiple Omega’s had been raped and claimed, Negan determined that it would be the best solution. The heat rooms were located in the more deserted part of the Sanctuary, close to his wives. Nobody entered those higher levels except Negan himself, and occasionally Dwight with urgent news. 

Negan returned to the stairs, only stopping once he reached the highest floor. His floor. Every room was vacant except for his bedroom, the largest room in the entire sanctuary. Not only was it completely furnished, but also had the hottest water. The thought of a shower caused Negan to realize how dirty he was, still covered in blood from the walkers he had bashed. 

Once inside, he slipped off his jacket, throwing it on a chair. The rest of his clothing followed, and Negan sighed, happy to be out of his sweaty, sticky clothing. 

In his shower, Negan turned the knob all the way to the left, loving the scalding water that rippled down his back. He ran his hands through his hair, watching as blood mixed with water dripped onto the ground, slipping down the drain. 

 

__________________________________________________

 

Carl groaned. Pain. That's all he could think about. His head hurt too much. His body hurt too much. Everything hurt too much. He kept his eye closed, tightly squeezing it shut. As much as Carl wanted to know where he was, he knew it would be too painful to open his eye. Even with the heavy fog in his mind, Carl knew he needed to stand. To get out. He was in a foreign place, and his instincts relentlessly screamed danger in his ears. Carl slowly inched his body forward, but instantly stopped, a small cry leaving his lips. The movement had sent waves of pain through his entire body, spreading like fire. 

He had felt pain like that before. Twice. Both times when he was shot. But Carl knew he wasn’t shot. This was something else. And Carl could only lay there, absorbing the pain as it clawed its way through him. 

Ten, twenty, then thirty minutes passed, and finally, Carl could feel the pain lessen. It started to draw back, slowly creeping towards the edges of his body. Carl could feel himself relax, the pain evaporating into the air. He eventually peeled his eye open, flinching from the blindingly bright room. He tentatively pulled the blankets off his body, sitting up in the bed. The first thing Carl noticed was the room had no windows. The only exit was a door across from the bed. The room was small with off white walls, the only piece of furniture being the bed he was on. Carl stumbled towards the door, memories from last night flooding his mind. His heat, two of his friends dying, and being taken to the sanctuary. Yesterday had been the first day of his heat, meaning he was still supposed to have it. So why didn’t he? He shouldn’t be able to walk, much less think. 

Once in the in the hallway, Carl took in the doors that lined both sides of the hallways. He was in one of the last rooms. Did that mean that the others were occupied? He quietly hurried down the hallway, listening for any noises. Turning the corner, Carl stopped before a wide staircase. It went both up and down, but Carl knew the farther down he went the closer to the ground he would be. He hurried down the steps, only stopping when he heard voices. It was a man and a woman, laughing. Carl couldn’t make out what they were saying, but he knew they were close. He slowly crept down the steps, reaching a landing. Slowly, he peered his head around the corner. They stood, side by side, facing the other direction. Carl quickly realized that while they weren’t looking, he could easily run by them, continuing down the steps. He glanced at the people one last time before-

A hand wrapped around Carl’s mouth, a second around his waist. Carl squirmed as a man's face appeared on the right side of his head. 

“And where do you think you're going?” he whispered, his disgusting, moist breath brushing against Carl’s cheek. Carl held back the urge to shiver, not wanting to give the man any satisfaction. Carl growled threateningly in the back of his throat, trying to tell the man to fuck off. He simply laughed at Carl, his grip tightening painfully. Carl knew he was screwed unless he somehow got out of the man's grasp. He could probably beat him, but not from his current position. As an idea popped into his head, Carl opened his mouth, biting down on the man's hand as hard as he could. He tasted the blood in his mouth before he heard the man scream. When the hand disappeared from his waist, Carl turned, punching the man in the face. He stumbled backwards, swearing. “You little fucker!” He snarled, wiping his bloody fingers on his shirt. He lunged at Carl, but Carl side stepped him, turning to face the man. 

A sudden throb in Carl’s head caused him to lose focus, and he gasped as the man connected a fist to his jaw. _Ouch,_ Carl whined internally.

Carl knew that the abrupt pain was most likely his heat returning, so he needed to get out, fast. The man dived at Carl again, and Carl used the man's size against him. He slipped underneath the man's arms, driving his body into the man's lower stomach, causing him to fall backwards. Once on the ground, Carl punched the man, ignoring the burning pain in his abdomen. 

The guy's entire face was bloody, and Carl knew he overdid it, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. With nowhere to hide the body, he left the mess in the middle of the landing. With the searing warmth spreading in Carl's chest, Carl began running back down the stairs. As he got lower, he heard more people. He had even passed multiple people on the stairs who gave him strange looks, but didn’t say anything. He knew his pheromones were strong, and he knew people could smell him, but he continued to run. Carl ran down hallways, through doors, and by numerous people, but he didn’t stop. Its when he turned the corner, running straight forward without looking, that he found himself in the center of what appeared to be a cafeteria. People sat everywhere, eating and talking. But their chatter had turned to silence as they noticed Carl, panting loudly and dripping with sweat. 

“Shit,” Carl whispered, as he turned and ran the other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kind comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl's can no longer hold back. Unfortunately for him, it seems Negan can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning! This chapter contains sexual content.

“What do you mean, he’s running around the fucking sanctuary?” Negan asked angrily, brushing a hand through his unruly hair. “He was put in a fucking heat room. He can’t just escape.” 

“Sir, heat rooms are locked from the outside, not the inside. You had said that you didn’t want Omega’s feeling like they were trapped,” Dwight replied carefully. 

“I said that? Since when have I ever given a fuck? Install locks on all of them,” Negan responded. How had something like this happened? He was having a great fucking time with Sherry when Dwight had decided to interrupt, and he nearly ironed the other half of the man's face until he heard the news. Carl was running around the Sanctuary, yet no one seemed to inform him until now? Apparently Carl had managed to make a big fucking scene during lunch time, and now Negan looked like an idiot for not knowing where the kid was. Jesus fucking christ Negan put too much trust into his men. 

“Many claimed that they saw him heading towards the upper floors, and th-that,” Dwight hesitated, unsure if he should continue.

“Why the fuck can nobody speak when they have something important to say?” Negan growled, remembering the doctor's inability to tell him Carl’s condition. 

“Sir, apparently he has a trail of,” Dwight sighed, averting his gaze to the floor, “a trail of Saviors following him. His heat is only a day in, so his pheromones are still active.” _Of course he does,_ Negan thought, frowning, _This kid never makes anything easy_. 

“Stop anymore Alpha’s and Beta’s from using the stairs. I’ll find the kid,” Negan directed, before he turned, hurrying up the stairs.

He had only gone up two levels when the smell hit him. And _fuck, _once again he could feel himself losing control. The higher he got, the stronger the scent became, and Negan’s skin began to itch. This was bad. By now, half the compound would be chasing the boy.__

____

The first person Negan saw was a woman, a Beta. she had her nose in the air, her eyes wide and unfocused. 

____

**“Get back to your room. Close the door. Don't even think about fucking opening it,”** Negan snarled, his Alpha taking control. The woman instantly responded to the command, whimpering and running the other way. _Good,_ Negan sighed. One down, a hundred more to go. 

____

Negan followed the kids scent, passing numerous Alpha’s and Beta’s, yelling at all of them to get the fuck away. It was when he reached the higher floors that Negan felt himself growing nervous. There were too many wild Saviors roaming the stairways, making him anxious. If any of them had touched the kid, he wouldn’t be able to hold back from tearing them apart. 

____

Negan knew he was close. The amount of Saviors was one clue, but the power of Carl’s scent was what gave it away. It was everywhere. Negan could feel it, all over his body, on his clothing. It slowed him down, made him sluggish. His Alpha was angry, wanting to find the boy and claim him. Negan tried to shake those thoughts away, he wouldn’t touch the boy. He had already decided. No matter how badly his Alpha complained, _he wouldn't_. 

____

Negan heard him before he saw him. He was crying. No, _screaming._ His shrill voice rang throughout the hallway, vibrating in Negan’s body. Negan began to run. he swore to god, if someone had hurt him. 

____

He turned the corner, and there the kid stood. The hallway was packed with people, but Negan could see Carl’s quivering frame. His body was propped up against the far wall, and he pushed himself against it every time someone got too close. Negan forced his way through the crowd, ignoring the relief he felt at seeing the boy untouched. 

____

**"Nobody touch him,"** the Alpha growled, and the people around him instantly stopped moving. Their glossy, cloudy eyes cleared and concentrated on their leader. Seeing the man they respected but feared angrily glaring at them, most turned and hurried the other way. However, a couple of the stronger Alpha’s stayed, challenging Negan’s strength. If Negan had brought Lucille, he would bash the fuckers heads in. He would _not _allow anybody the question his authority.__

______ _ _

**"Leave. Now."** Negan left no room for doubt in his voice. His Alpha roared at the thought of being disobeyed, and he angrily grabbed the closest man to him. He smashed the man's head into the wall, enjoying the loud crack that followed. The mans limp body fell to the floor, and Negan eyed the remaining Alphas. Using the dead Savior as an example, Negan stalked toward the next Alpha. Without hesitation, he ran, followed by the others. 

______ _ _

Now that the other Alpha’s were gone, Negan returned his focus to Carl. The boy was shaking, huddled in on himself in the corner. Negan knew he was terrified, and he couldn’t help feeling bad for scaring the kid. Negan stepped closer, but instantly stopped. Carl’s scent. It was so _delicious._ And it was all over Negan. It was the only thing he could smell. He could taste it in his mouth and god, his Alpha was so close. He needed to get the kid back to a heat room, and then get as far away as possible. 

______ _ _

“Come on. Stand up. We need to get you downstairs,” Negan barely managed to choke out. Every time he opened his mouth it was suddenly filled with Carl’s compelling aroma. _Just one staircase,_ Negan reminded himself, _The heat rooms are beneath us._ The kid didn’t move, continuing to push himself into the corner. His large, glassy eyes barely seeing the man in front of him. Negan was impressed by the boys ability to hold back. Most Omega’s would be desperately humping the closest living thing, but Carl, beneath the dark lust he could still see defiance. The kids pride was clearly the last string he was holding on to, but Negan could tell that the kid was slipping away. He knew the kid wouldn't be able to hold back much longer, so he needed to stop wasting time. The kid clearly wasn’t standing on his own, so Negan bent down, effortlessly picking up Carl. He tried not to pay too much attention to the warmth radiating from the boy's body. Or the frantic whimpers the boy let out with every step. He instead focused on putting one foot in front of the other, his eyes glued forward. 

______ _ _

 

______ _ _

_________________________________________________

______ _ _

 

______ _ _

Carl didn’t know where he was going, nor did he care. The only thing he could think about was the man's body brushing against his, sending electric jolts straight to his groin. His mind was far away, too far for Carl to even comprehend his surroundings. Any other time Carl would be worried about where he was being taken. He would be watching for any specific marks he could later find. But that was for another time. Right now, there was only want. Need. The craving of being touched. Being _filled._ Carl couldn’t even remember the man above him as anything but being everything he ever wanted. Negan’s scent was rolling off Carl in waves, and he desperately breathed it in, confused as to why he ever needed oxygen. 

______ _ _

_“Please,”_ Carl whispered, watching as the man's eyes flickered down to his face, _“Please"_. The obvious conflict displayed on the man’s face both pleased and terrified Carl. Pleased because that meant that the man actually cared, possibly even wanted what Carl was desperately crying out for. Terrified because for once, Carl wouldn’t be spending his heat in the woods, but in an actual bed with another human. Negan was still staring at him, his eyes heavy with something too complicated for Carl to comprehend. The man's hard gaze tore into Carl, and he writhed his body in search of friction. Carl could feel a whine build up in his throat when he found no relief. He needed to be touched. He needed it really fucking badly. He had used his hand multiple times already, and it had stopped giving him the satisfaction he craved around the fifth orgasm. 

______ _ _

When the man abruptly stopped walking, the last thing Carl expected was to be thrown. The thought of bracing himself didn’t even pass his foggy mind, but fortunately, Carl landed on something soft. _A bed,_ Carl realized. The room seemed strangely familiar but the thought only lasted a couple of seconds before Carl quickly searched for the man he needed more than anything. There he stood, his body tense and tight. He wasn’t looking at Carl, but instead, at the floor. Why wasn’t he closer? Why wasn’t he _touching_ Carl? Carl needed to close the distance. He needed to feel the man's body against his. Carl desperately lunged forward, wrapping his upper body around the surprised man.

______ _ _

“What the-”

______ _ _

“Please,” Carl repeated. It was the only word he was capable of saying. He tugged the man closer, but much to his dismay, the man didn’t move. The Alpha breathed deeply, his eyes turning a dark red and _fuck,_ Carl wanted nothing more than to tear of his clothes.

______ _ _

**"Stop."** The unexpected Command caused Carl to fling himself backwards, a blend of shock and panic coursing through his body. _No,_ Carl's Omega cried, _don’t be angry._ Carl instantly turned into a sobbing mess, rejection being the only thing he could understand. The Alpha was angry. _He_ had made the Alpha angry.

______ _ _

_“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, ImsorryImsorryImsorry-”_ Carl was shushed by a hand to his lips, and Carl wished that it was that hand wrapped around his throbbing dick. The hand was instantly removed, as if it had been burned, and once again Carl felt dread and terror settle in the pit of his stomach.

______ _ _

“Carl,” the man said, sounding torn. Negan took a step forward, but then realized his actions, and took two backwards. His eyes return to the ground, a far off look in his eyes. Carl curled in on himself, his head bowed in distress. The lack of attention was painful. He felt like a gaping hole was ripping him apart, he felt like he was _dying._ Being alone in the middle of the woods didn’t even compare to this. This was something else. And all Carl could think about was the man who _wasn’t touching_ him. 

______ _ _

The room was suddenly hot, too hot. Carl tugged off his shirt, then his pants, but he felt no relief. The stifling air surrounding Carl's body was too much, melting into his skin. It clogged his throat, and Carl frantically clawed at his boiling chest. Tears rolled down Carl's red cheeks, and he cried out, finally grasping the man's attention.

______ _ _

The man's eyes widen, taking in the naked boy in front of him. Carl splayed himself out against the bed, presenting himself to Negan. His exposed body was sensitive and he hissed, the bedsheets feeling rough against his tender skin. 

______ _ _

When the man made no move to touch Carl, his own hands began to roam his aching body. He whined low in his throat, wrapping a hand around himself. Carl stroked his length, sighing into the small amount of relief the sudden sensation provided. But even his fist lacked the quench to his ceaseless thirst. It wasn’t enough. Negan was so close, but still so far, his musk _everywhere_. And it was enraging, being able to see him, smell him, but not being able to touch or taste him. All Carl really wanted was to be _filled._

______ _ _

Carl looked around the empty room for anything, _anything_ he could use. But there was nothing. So instead, Carl reached a hand back behind himself, immediately pushing a finger into his soaking hole. The digit was instantly sucked in, and Carl added a second, pushing them up to the knuckle. Carl felt an abrupt sting, but ignored it as he added a third. Being gentle was out of Carl’s capabilities as he thrust his fingers in and out, wincing, but unable to stop himself. It was when he felt something other than his self-lubricant ooze from his entrance that Carl realized he had been too harsh. His hole was mostly unused, and Carl usually worked himself open with two fingers before even thinking about adding a third. But still, Carl couldn’t stop. It was the only way. The only way to _fill_ his aching body. 

______ _ _

“Stop.” A sudden voice halted Carl from continuing to painfully split himself. The voice was soft, gentle, the opposite of how Carl felt. Carl shook his head, ignoring the searing pain as he practically speared himself, grinding down on his bloody fingers. He was gasping frantically as his other hand brutally pumped his dick, crying out from the cruel contact. However, no matter how tightly Carl squeezed his fist, or how far he pushed his fingers, it still wasn’t enough. It would never be enough. But it was all Carl had. He began to add a fourth finger, screaming out as he tore into his body. 

______ _ _

A strong hand on Carl’s shoulder stopped him.

______ _ _

“You're hurting yourself.” Carl choked out a sob and he turned towards the Alpha, his bottom lip quivering. When he looked up into the man’s eyes, he realized he had managed to upset him again. The emotion was so strong in the Alpha’s dark eyes that Carl pulled out his fingers, ignoring the skin tinged with red. But the feeling of being empty returned and Carl practically screamed, needing to be _filled._ Even the ruthless sensation of his fingers was better than this. 

______ _ _

“Please,” Carl whined, his dry voice sounding strained. He crawled towards the edge of the bed, in the direction of the Alpha. When the man made no move to step away, Carl pushed his head forward, burying his face in the man's crotch, inhaling deeply. He mouthed the man’s bulge, and the man above him groaned. Carl _loved_ the sound that escaped the Alpha’s lips and he practically _begged_ to hear it again. “Please,” Carl sobbed again, running his hands up the man’s muscular thighs. He practically _slithered_ up the man's body, wrapping his arms around his neck, his legs around his waist. He crammed his face into the man’s neck, muzzling the warm skin with his nose. He breathed, his eyes watering at the impeccable scent, and he felt like he was drowning, slowly sinking further into the man. 

______ _ _

Carl grinded up again Negan, enjoying the friction, but still wanting _more._ The man was wearing jeans and it felt rough against Carl. He wanted the silky skin he knew lay beneath. He clawed at the man's belt, his hands fumbling. 

______ _ _

“Fuck, Carl,” Negan groaned, unable to form words as the kid rubbed against him. Carl wasn’t making things easy for him as his soft lips suddenly ran down Negan’s neck, leaving a thin trail of moisture. 

______ _ _

“Please,” Carl breathed, panting into the man's ear. “Please.” Carl ran his fingers through Negan’s soft hair, playing with the dark locks. _“Please!”_ He shrieked, cracked sobs leaving his throat. 

______ _ _

Carl could feel the man’s body tense up beneath him, feel the way the man hesitated, tentatively wrapping his arms around Carl’s back. Carl arched into the touch, loving the way the Alpha’s fingers pushed into his spine. He knew the man was giving in. His head hung forward in defeat, his shoulders slumped. Negan sighed, and Carl shivered as his breath assaulted his tender neck. 

______ _ _

“Okay,” Negan’s voice was soft, quiet, pained. Carl whimpered in response, his head nodding vigorously. He rubbed his cheek against Negan’s, gasping as prickly stubble scraped his soft face. He felt large, strong hands easily lift him, and gently settle him against the mattress. 

______ _ _

The man was still completely dressed, even his hands were covered in black leather gloves. Carl wanted them gone. He wanted all of it gone. He reached out, grabbing the man’s hand in his own. He pulled off the glove, carelessly throwing it behind him. The man above him chuckled faintly, and the noise sounded so _good_ coming from his lips. The Alpha then peeled off his other glove, tossing it in the same direction as his other one. Negan ran his rough hands down Carl’s body, caressing the smooth skin. Carl arched into his touch, moaning as the man _finally_ offered some relief. But when the man made no move to continue, Carl whimpered helplessly. Negan was making everything so _difficult,_ when all Carl wanted was to be turned over, and fucked into the end of his heat. 

______ _ _

Carl lifted up his legs, grabbing his ankles in his hands, giving the man a perfect view. He could feel lube and blood rush out of his abused entrance, pooling on the bed sheets. The man leaned forward, inspecting Carl's mistreated hole and he inhaled sharply, suddenly looking angry. 

______ _ _

“Kid, you're bleeding,” He stated, sounding uncertain. _No,_ Carl whined in his head, _don't turn back now._ Carl grabbed the man’s retreating hand, bringing it back to his chest, resting it on his nipple. 

______ _ _

“I-I’m fine!” Carl gasped between breaths, using the mans hand to tease his hard nipple, “just, please! Touch me!” Carl nearly screamed, frantically writhing his body, looking for some sort of relief, _anything._ The man didn’t move and for a second, and Carl believed that he was done. That he’d leave. But then a warm touch ghosted over his misused entrance, and Carl could feel his whole body tense up in anticipation. Negan teased Carl's entrance, grimacing as blood trickled onto his fingers. Carl groaned, grinding down on the Alpha’s finger, searching for more. The man was going too slow, and Carl needed more inside of him. “Please, _more,"_ Carl whimpered, his hooded eyes looking down at the man. The man didn’t add a finger, instead, he slowed down, completely removing his hand. Carl whined at the lack of contact, wanting nothing more than the man to return his finger, the only thing giving him the slightest satisfaction. “Nooo,” Carl whined, shaking his head in disappointment. His hands wound themselves up in the bed sheets as he waited for Negan to continue, which he didn’t. 

______ _ _

Carl propped himself up on his elbows, looking expectantly at the Alpha in front of him. He was still fully clothed, and Carl didn’t like that. 

______ _ _

“Off,” Carl whined, nodding his head in the direction of Negan’s jacket. He wanted to see the man. _All_ of him. And if the man wouldn’t touch him, he at least deserved that. Negan sighed, stripping out of the leather jacket but left his shirt on. Carl grumbled in his chest, rising onto his knees. _"Off,"_ He complained, reaching for the hem of the Alpha’s shirt. Negan captured Carl’s wrists as they began pulling up the article of clothing, and Negan shook his head. _"Why?"_ Carl questioned, watching as the Alpha pulled down his shirt. Negan’s repeated rejection pained Carl and he whimpered, hiding his face in shame. He didn’t understand why the man was being so confusing. Carl curled up, hugging his knees to his chest. 

______ _ _

The Alpha’s hands returned to Carl’s body, but this time they were soothing, reassuring touches and they did nothing to extinguish the growing fire in his body. Carl wanted _more._ The gentle brushing of Negan’s fingertips was too soft. Carl arched into the touch, crawling back towards the Alpha, drawn to the musky scent of the man’s clear arousal. 

______ _ _

Carl pulled his body against Negan's, rubbing his nose into the man's crotch. He inhaled deeply, his hands wandering up the Alpha’s hips, once again fumbling with his belt. 

______ _ _

“Off,” Carl said again, pulling at the man's jeans, pressing his face into the obviously growing bulge. Negan let out a moan, panting in response to Carl’s actions, yet he _still_ refused to cooperate. “Off,” Carl repeated for the fourth time, finally managing to undo the mans belt. He forcefully pulled it down, completely focused on the man's erection. He tugged at the waistband of the mans boxers, so relieved to have nothing in between their bodies. Carl couldn’t find any self control in holding himself back as he returned his face to Negan’s body, licking and sucking. He ran his tongue along the length of Negan’s throbbing member, licking the tip. It was then that Carl realized this was his first time ever doing something like this. He had never been with another person during his heat, he had never been with another person in _general._ The sudden self doubt and uncertainty Carl felt was enough to make him slow down, but he didn’t stop. The proximity of the Alpha was enough to slightly ease Carl’s hunger, and while it wasn’t the same as being filled, it was close enough. The electric hum under his skin had lessened, his frantic desperation simmering down. He inhaled deeply, continuing to lick the tip, relishing in the noises the man let out from above him. Carl flickered his eye up, watching as the Alpha rocked back, his body trembled. The sight gave Carl a strong sense of pride and delight, knowing _he_ made the Alpha react like that. Carl wrapped his lips around Negan’s length, sucking his way down the thick shaft.

______ _ _

He could taste the man. A salty, natural taste that could only be described as _Negan_. And it was so _good._ Carl opened his jaw as widely as he could, trying to take in the Alpha’s entire length, wanting to feel it inside of him. Wanting to feel it fill him up. Carl wrapped a hand around his own throbbing member, stroking it in time with his sucking. And _god,_ Carl was so close. He bobbed his head, tightened his fist, bringing him so close to the edge. But Carl knew it wasn’t enough. Carl needed Negan to touch him back. He needed something in return. 

______ _ _

As if reading his mind, Negan suddenly grabbed Carl's head, slamming his head down and Carl could feel Negan. Feel him in his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. He couldn’t breathe, and it felt so _amazing._ Carl could feel his aching dick tighten before he orgasmed, screaming the mans name. His hips bucked with the force of his release, splattering everything with come. Negan came a second later, shooting his seed across Carl’s entire body. 

______ _ _

For a good three minutes, Carl simply sat there, his body trembling, his head spinning. He couldn’t think, only able to process the absolute bliss he never wanted to come down from. The heaven he currently bathed in, making everything feel like a dream. However, less that five seconds later, it began to disappear, replaced by the constant desire his heat caused. He was already hard again, and once again, he _needed_ to be touched. He frantically searched the room for his Alpha, finding the man at the edge of the bed, his eyes closed and mouth drawn into a thin line. 

______ _ _

“Please,” Carl whimpered, returning to his simple vocabulary that consisted of begging. The man looked up, meeting Carl's desperate gaze and he growled. The rough sound rumbled through his chest and Carl groaned, wrapping a hand around his dick. “Please,” Carl whined, his head thrown back. Carl could feel the bed dip as Negan hovered above Carl, looking down at the boys face. His eyes were blood red, and Carl could feel himself gulp. The Alpha was in complete control, and Carl could see that the man was ready. Ready to touch Carl. To _fill_ him.

______ _ _

**"Tell me what you want,"** his voice was everywhere, pounding through Carl's head and Carl nearly came undone right there. 

______ _ _

“Touch me,” Carl whimpered in response, his Omega submitting, “I want you inside of me.”

______ _ _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so SO sorry for not updating! I was honestly going to abandon this story especially because I have a lot of other ideas that I want to get started on, but I was rereading some old comments and they inspired me! So thank you guys for the nice comments, they make me a lot more willing to write and get things up :) I've decided that in order to complete this one, I'll cut it a little shorter than I originally planned, but it will definitely be completed, so please bear with me while I finish it up!

Carl lost track of time. Days passed, possibly even a week, but it was all a blur. Everything mended to one, a mix of bedsheets and darkness, and Carl could no longer tell where he was or who he was anymore. That is, until today. 

Carl woke in the same bed he had been in for whatever period of time, achingly sore and tired. Everything hurt. He groaned slightly as he groggily opened his eyes, a large yawn escaping his lips. It took him a second to take everything in, to look around the room and remember. Remember everything that had happened. 

He remembered the baseball bat, and fucking shit one of the Alexandrians was _dead_. For all Carl knew it could be Michonne or Maggie. The sudden thought of it being someone close to him was overwhelming, bringing tears to his eyes. Carl liked to think of himself as coldhearted and strong, but he did nothing as they slipped down his cheek.  
Their blood had stained the ground as if they were worth absolutely nothing. He could still remember their gurgled pleas for it to stop as that _monster_ continued to bash their fucking face in. 

He remembered his father’s broken voice screaming out his name as he was carried into a vehicle, needles poking into his skin. Where was his father now? In Alexandria? He knew that they had to be planning something, some way to get Carl back and kill all of these motherfuckers. From that night it was clear they had a large group, especially when they learned that they had only taken out a simple outpost. Fighting them would be hard, but worth every resource and body, because walkers weren’t the only monsters on this planet.

And then he remembered Negan. His hands, touching him, everywhere. The rough skin running across his body, leaving nothing untouched. His eyes, a dangerous red that turned the Omega into a twisting mess in the bed sheets. The way they flickered when he was barely controlling himself as Carl rubbed all over him. His smell, the dark, powerful aurora that turned Carl’s brain to mush and made him drool all over himself. One that grew stronger and hungrier as he pushed himself into the boy - it had been Carl’s first time with an Alpha, first time _ever_. But why did it have to be _him_ , the monster who killed people for fun. The man had taken his virginity, and because his Omega was entirely in control, there was nothing Carl could have done about it. He could still practically feel Negan inside him, like his dick was imprinted in him and shit, _everything_ hurt. He could barely move his leg without pain from his ass making it impossible. Fuck you, Negan, Carl thought helplessly to himself, but then blushed when he remembered that Negan had in fact, fucked the shit out of him. But what made it all worse was the fact that Carl _begged_ for it, degrading him to nothing more than a needy Omega. 

To say the least, Carl was fucking furious. 

_________________________________

Negan couldn’t think. In fact, it was better not to think at all because everytime he did, his mind instantly glued to the boy. Underneath him, calling out Negan’s name as he thru—Negan ran a hand through his hair, pulling tightly. He was currently in a meeting with a couple of his most trusted Saviors, but he hadn’t listened to a single word. 

When Negan had first emerged from the room, smelling like desperate Omega and lust, most people weren’t suprised. It wasn’t the first time he had disappeared into a room and returned smelling like sex. He usually spent a day and a half with his one of his wives. But then again, Negan had never spent five straight days fucking, and anyways, the sex he had with the female Betas didn’t compare the sex with the Omega. But word spread like fucking gossip in a middle school, and people soon realized that the Omega was still a _kid_. Most people still knew to show indifference, but the few idiots who looked at Negan with disgust or revolt were instantly acquainted with Lucille or the iron. Negan would _not_ tolerate disrespect. 

“Sir, how should they be punished?” Negan looked up at Dwight who instead of looking into his eyes, looked slightly below.  
“What did they do?” From the way Dwight shifted, Negan knew he had already answered that question.  
“Only gave a third of the good from their recent runs. Also tried to attack a savior,” Dwight said calmly, waiting for the mans reaction. He expected Negan to be angry, to jump up and send a group over their to instantly teach them a lesson, but instead he sighed. Dwight was surprised, but he was trained well enough to not show it. The disformed skin on his face making sure of that. He hated the man, yes, but he wouldn’t deny his respect and fear for him. The new Omega that he had brought in was different, however, and he heard the way some Saviors were beginning to talk about Negan, how he was growing weaker. Dwight wouldn’t lie, Negan was acting different, as he was now, but he just hoped the man knew was he was doing, as shit could easily get out of hand.

“I don’t care what you do, kill them all if you have to, just get the shit and make at least one of them bleed,” he paused and his typical toothy grin returned to his face, and _of course_ , Dwight should have known this new side to Negan wasn’t going to last long, “a lot.” Negan stood and left the room, lazily swinging Lucille. The hallways were empty, as few were allowed on the higher floors, and the lack of distractions brought his mind back to none other than the boy. God, what had he done? Carl was a kid, probably no more that seventeen and fuck, Negan was _so_ against rape. Not that it had been rape, the way that kid fucked begged for it — no unmated Alpha would be able to resist that. And it’s not like he marked the boy or anything, he just…just fucked him senseless. Negan had tried to be as gentle as possible, but the boy still bled, and remembering the destroyed sheets the first couple of times still caused guilt to creep up his neck. Of course he cleaned up the exhausted boy after, carrying the boy to the tub filled with warm water, softly scrubbing the blood, cum, and sweat that covered his body. As the days progressed, it became easier, and Carl’s body remembered the feel of Negan’s dick, stretching open easier for Negan’s thick length. Thankfully he stopped bleeding, and Negan stopped feeling absolutely disgusted with himself for causing the boy harm. But what scared Negan the most was that he had never _slept_ with someone before, like actually lied down next to them and slept. Every time after he had sex with his wives he would leave, shower, and continue whatever work he had taken a break from. With Carl, he took care of the boy first, making sure he was comfortably wrapped in clean sheets before he would allow himself to shower. Then, completely drained himself, he would like next to the boy. Negan _cared_ , and he _hated_ it. He wasn’t supposed to care. Carl was just some horny Omega Negan took pity on. But the way the boy cried for him, like he really _needed_ him, the dark blush that covered his pretty, pale skin when Negan called him a good boy, the way their eyes met right before they came, searching for something in the others eyes, felt real. Negan knew it was a bunch of shit, and hated himself for thinking it, but part of him couldn’t help but hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes yes I know I skipped over possible smut scenes by not writing about Carl's heat, but I thought it would make it more realistic to make it seem like a blur bc thats what it was to Carl. But don't worry there will be more smut later ;)


End file.
